


Subject: Blockheads in Love

by ZarAlexander



Series: Hetalia: Social Media Edition [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Facebook, M/M, Nonsense, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Comedy, Shonen Ai implied, Nonsense, Social Media] A forgotten meeting. A Facebook post. Two Blockheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject: Blockheads in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimi/gifts), [Cri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cri).



> Despite my abuse of it, English is STILL not my native language. Please, bear with me.  
> I was coming back from a comic convention and I had to kill 3 hours on a train. This is the result. I am not responsible for... well, anything ;) Comedy is not really my style, either. Sadly, even the formatting is completely messed and wrong compared to how it looked in a real and proper Word document. I tried my best to fix it, but nope... :/ I apologize for this, as it might make it harder to understand where a thread stops and the next one starts.

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

_**Today at 9.58 AM** _

 

Even considering myself a tolerant, open minded individual, there are some things that a real Gentleman cannot stand. Dishonesty is one of them. How can you trust someone who doesn't show up for an engagement that was planned with _two weeks_ of advance?

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy, Antonio F. Carriedo and 8 others like this.** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Egalité, Fraternité… Punctualité? LOL You're a bit too stuck up, mon chou. Maybe he was just late?

 

_**6 hours ago – Like – Reply – 3 people like this** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

“Just” late? Being late is awful. The peak of lack of respect.

 

_**6 hours ago – Like – Reply – Ludwig Weilschmidt and Roderich Eldenstein like this** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

And, in any case, I have waited for over one hour past the time we had agreed on. Still no sign of them.

 

_**6 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

One hour isn't that much, mon amour…

 

_**6 hours ago – Like – Reply – 2 people like this** _

******

_**Antonio F. Carriedo** _

 

Maybe he was just asleep? Taking a little siesta? Romanito is always late when he takes a nap after lunch… <3 <3 <3

 

_**6 hours ago – Like – Reply – Feli “HappyPasta!” Vargas Likes this** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

He doesn't take naps, or “siestas”, or however you call them. He's not a bloody kid anymore!

 

_**6 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Feli “HappyPasta!” Vargas** _

 

You don't have to be a child to enjoy siestas! <3 They made studies, they're even good for you!

 

_**5 hours ago – Like – Reply – Antonio F. Carriedo and 2 others like this** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Especially if you take them avec quelq'un, oui? * Cough * _**Ludwig Weilschmidt** _ * Cough *

 

_**5 hours ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

_**Feli “HappyPasta!” Vargas** _

 

╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯<3 <3 <3 !!!!! ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯

 

_**5 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

Oh my bro indeed discovered the pleasure of naps. And the pleasure of a lot of other things too it seems kesesese ;) ;) ;)

 

_**5 hours ago – Like – Reply – Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy likes this.** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Awww! Les pouvoirs de l'amour! To think he was all about “Anschluss”, once!

 

_**5 hours ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

oh trust me there is A LOOOOOT of anschluss going on whenever they meet. Pretty darn LOUD anschluss.

 

_**5 hours ago – Like – Reply – Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy, Antonio F. Carriedo, Feli “HappyPasta” Vargas like this.** _

 

_**Feli “HappyPasta!” Vargas** _

 

・:*(〃∇〃人)*:・D-Don't say it like that!!!

 

_**4 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Ooooh! Details! Out now!

 

_**4 hours ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

Can we please stop this nonsense? I have made a serious complaint, something of public utility, even!

 

_**4 hours ago – Like – Reply – Ludwig Weilschmidt likes this** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

i'll ping you in private we dont want Mr Gentleman here to get even more pissed than he is on a daily basis.

 

_**4 hours ago – Like - Reply** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

We don't? Vraiment? ;) Eheheheh.

 

_**4 hours ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

_**Roma V. TheGladiator** _

 

DELETE THIS! ALL OF THIS! NOW! ADESSO! ORA! YOU STUPID SPANIARD! AND WTF IS THIS ANSCLUZ THING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER? EH? EH? WHAT IS THAT?! I KNOW THE MAFIA, YOU KRAUT!

 

_**1 hour ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

looks like romanito woke up from his nap finally. Like 3 hours late??? LOLOLOL! :D

 

_**1 hour ago – Like – Reply – Antonio F. Carriedo, Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy and 4 others like this.** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

He's such a cutie when he wakes up, isn't he? He looks like an angry Chihuahua.

 

_**1 hour ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

an angry Chihuahua who will make you an offer you cannot refuse apparently. kesesesesese! ;)

 

_**1 hour ago – Like – Reply – Antonio F. Carriedo, Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy and 2 others like this.** _

 

_**Feli “HappyPasta!” Vargas** _

 

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ BUONGIORNO!

 

_**59 minutes ago – Like – Reply – Antonio F. Carriedo likes this.** _

 

_**Roma V. TheGladiator** _

 

SIETE TUTTI MORTI! ANDATE TUTTI A FANCULO! ALL OF YOU!!!!!!

 

_**56 minutes ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

*******

 

_**Иван Брагинский** _

See? And yet nobody believed me when I said he wasn't good, _да_? When I said you were not supposed to trust him, _да_? As you can see now, I am always right.

_**4 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

But that was in the past, wasn't it? He was just late for a meeting or something, it seems?

 

_**4 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Иван Брагинский** _

Same thing, _да_? He probably was trying to export democracy with some bombs, _да_?

_**4 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

 

*******

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

oh but I just noticed nobody tagged the fuckin' culprit yet. Not fun not fun at all.

**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones**

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply – Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy and 3 others like this.** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

mein gott did he really add INDIANA to his name? REALLY? SERIOUSLY?

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply – Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy and 3 others like this.** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Oui. He did.

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

megalomaniac

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply – Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” likes this.** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Look who's talking, eheh!

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

ok how do you say it in french? Touche? Whatever? But indiana FUCKING jones.

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply – Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” likes this.** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

“Indiana Jones and the Eagle of Liberty”

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

indiana jones and the late meeting, more likely

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply – Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” likes this.** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

“Indiana Jones, unresolved sexual tension, denseness AND a late meeting” - even MORE likely? Ehehe.

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply – Awesome IronCrossKnight likes this.** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

Oh, stop it! This is no laughing matter!

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

no laughin matter? FOR REAL? kesesesese!

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

And then, what on Earth is “unresolved sexual tension”, you perverted snail-eater?

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Oh, mon chèr Arthur. That's what you get when either of the parties (or both) involved in a relationship are mostly unaware of its implications, so to say.

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

WHAT THE HELL?

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

to put it in a way that is easy to understand even for u its when you should definitely fuck someone but instead for some reasons u just keep bickering like kids over shitty things. Like being late for a meeting…….

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

Enough. I am unsubscribing from the notifications for this thread.

 

_**2 hours ago – Like – Reply – Ludwig Weilschmidt likes this.** _

 

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

Yoooooo! Here I am! What did I miss???

 

_**29 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

a meeting apparently?

 

_**27 minutes ago – Like – Reply – Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy likes this.** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Or maybe an engagement of some other kind? Ehehe. Artie is very angry, now. Bad boy, Alfred, bad boy!

 

_**26 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

For real? An appointment? When?

 

_**24 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

shouldnt U kno???

 

_**24 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

I checked, nothing in my agenda. Maybe he's just confused?

 

_**20 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

* * *

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

_**Today at 4.09 PM** _

 

Unbelievable!

Now he claims I am confused? I am never confused! I was clear, precise and spot-on.

 

This is seriously too much.

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy, Ludwig Weilschmidt and 4 others like this.** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

u actually opened another thread for this? How fuckin' passive-aggressive r u?

 

_**10 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Francis “Tombeur des Femmes” Bonnefoy** _

 

Passive aggressive level BRITAIN, of course! Ehehe.

 

_**9 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

Lets tag him again dont wanna miss any of the show

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

_**9 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

Really though… which meeting? Nothing on my agenda with you today, tomorrow or yesterday, _**Arthur “TheGentleman” Kirkland.** _

 

_**6 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

Enough! I won't tolerate being shamed like this any longer! We were supposed to meet last night, 9 PM, usual place!

 

_**5 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

 _**> ** _ last night, 9 PM, usual place!

i have seen clearer and less suspicious messages sent by pushers to their addicts lol

 

_**4 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

Really, WHEN did you tell me?

 

_**3 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

>Saturday, October 15 th 

>(…) Okay, then. Let's meet in a fortnight, Friday, 9 PM, usual place.

>I'll let you know if I can't make it.

 

_**2 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Awesome IronCrossKnight** _

 

… WTF is that supposed to mean? Whats a fortnight?

 

_**2 minutes ago – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

Oh, that! Wasn't it two weeks ago?

I came, but you weren't there and thought you were just busy?

 

_**Just now – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

Yes, we discussed this two weeks ago, to meet YESTERDAY!

 

_**Just now – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

Wait, what? Isn't a fortnight, like… next day?

 

_**Just now – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

fortnight

ˈfɔːtnʌɪt/

noun

BRITISH

a period of two weeks (informal)

Usage: (preceded by a specified day) used to indicate that something will take place two weeks after that day.

_**Just now – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Alfred “EagleOfLiberty” “Indiana” Jones** _

 

Oooh! Go figure! You always learn something new. I like it! My birthday is in 16 fortnights! So cool! *___* We don't have that word in America! We say “Two weeks”, ehehehe! We should use it more often!

 

I DECLARE “FORTNIGHT” AN OFFICIAL MEASURE OF TIME!

 

PS: are you angry at me, Artieeee? Pretty please, don't be! With sugar on top!

 

_**Just now – Like – Reply** _

 

_**Arthur “The Gentleman” Kirkland** _

 

I hate you. Uncivil, tactless, bold yankee!

 

_**Just now – Like – Reply** _

 

 

Francis reloaded the page, hopeful to get some more juicy comments to join.

However, the grim message of “Content unavailable. The user might have deleted the content or restricted its permissions” glared at him from the screen of his MacBook.

 

Fair enough, though.

He still had all the screenshots. AND the email addresses of everybody.

 

The irony wasn't lost on him as he clicked on the Eagle-printed icon to open “Mail”.

 

Sipping his red wine and smiling sinisterly, he selected his whole contact list and then started typing:

 

 _**Subject:** _ Blockheads in love.

 

 

**\- The End -**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to create a series to collect more social media works.
> 
> I don't have much time to dedicate to writing, but I DO work with Social media. So... it's easier for me to write these short, senseless things as I bathe into the nonsense of social media every single day of my life. 
> 
> Opinions on this idea?


End file.
